Pirate Kingdom
by flower.OF.eden
Summary: You and Jack have gone to visit Will and Elizabeth, only to be met with a nasty little surprise. And Jack? As king? The madness! Sequel to Conquests of the Black Pearl...
1. Jack\'s Note

()()F.o.E _Finally _Introduces ()()

:The follow-up to her hit debut:

'Conquests of the Black Pearl'

**_Pirate Kingdom_**

Here ye, here ye! I shan't claim proprietorship

To any and all things in relation

To Pirates of the Caribbean! Ye be warned!

Jack's Note

"Oh my Giddy Aunt. Elizabeth! Come quickly!" William Turner's tenor voice rang out through the couple's wood worked home. It was small and comfortable, with the glow of a small fire crackling fire providing extra warmth.

"What is it, then?" Elizabeth smiled sweetly from the kitchen alcove. She'd ceased powdering her face and wearing corsets; for her life was no longer social and frivolous. Her hands were calloused from hard work, and she didn't really care what she looked like. So long as she could move about and get things done.

"Jack's written. He's met a lady, apparently."

"That surprises you?" she strode up to him, placing her head on his shoulder.

"He speaks very highly of her. And in a completely chivalrous and appropriate way."

"Let me see that!" Elizabeth snatched the wrinkled piece of parchment from his hand. She read frantically down the page, only to look up and say. "Bloody hell."

"Read the post script." Will nodded her on. Her expression changed from amazement into panic.

"He's coming here!? With the house in this condition?!" she threw the paper down and began to dust whatever was in reach.

"Elizabeth! Elizabeth, darling! This is Jack, remember? Since when does he scold on house cleaning?"

"Ah, excellent point. Whew. We should just calm down then, eh?"

"We?"

"Hush!" She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Will turned around swiftly and began tickling her madly until they both fell to the floor in a gasping heap.

"What do you suppose a girl who could handle Jack looks like?" Elizabeth asked between breaths.

"She must be gorgeous."

"Will!" Elizabeth said, half scolding.

"And smart. And nimble. Flexible, as well. But very elegant and feminine"

"William Turner!"

"I just don't think Jack would settle for anything less than a princess."

And how right Will was......


	2. Wake and You Shall Recieve

Author's Note: Finally! I have put up the second chapter...I was bored. Sorry for keeping you waiting for so long...but this is a good chapter. REVIEW AND TELL YOUR FRIENDS! Please...I'll give you a cookie :)

Wake and you Shall Receive

The Atlantic sun shown brightly through the small window above yours and Jack's bed. You're rolled comfortably within a feather stuffed blanket, but a familiar warmth isn't snuggled beside you. Your eyes flicker open as you roll over to emptiness.

"Where is he?" you mutter suspiciously.

You attempt to untangle yourself from your covers, but end up in a big fluffy lump on the floor.

"Bollocks! Bugger all….."

"Language, Princess! You never know who can hear you." Jack strides in with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Don't get cheeky with me, Sparrow."

"That's _Captain_ Sparrow, missy." He untangles you effortlessly, supporting you with his arms. "And I'll be as cheeky as I want with you." And he promptly squeezes your bottom. You giggle and capture his lips in a kiss, the sun warming your bare flesh from the window.

"Mmm. I wish we could do this every day." You say lazily to him as you head for the closet.

"I wish you weren't in such a bloody hurry." He comes swiftly from behind you and sweeps you into his arms.

"You know, I can never get anything done when you're around." You pluck his brown tendrils as he places you on the goose feather bed. He lies on top of you, still grinning. "Why are you smiling like that?" you ask softly.

"I got a surprise for you." He looked like a small boy let loose in a candy shop. You wonder what kind of surprise he meant. You look at him suspiciously.

"What kind of surprise are we talking about?" he scrambled off the bed, leaving you uncomfortably cold in the morning chill. He was rummaging about in a leather satchel on the bedside table.

"Jack Sparrow, what _are _you doing?" you prop yourself up, trying to look over his shoulder, but he moved, sensing your prying eyes. You plop back down on the bed, defeated. "Not fair, Captain Sparrow! Not fair at all." You pull the soft blanket over you and resign to looking at the ceiling. But then, he turned around, his hands behind his back. His had vanished, replaced by a solemn look. He strode over to the bed and kneeled beside it. You prop yourself up on one elbow, eyeing him.

"What are you up to?"

Jack pulls out a rather large potato and places it before you. You're somewhat, no – incredibly disappointed.

"Ah. Yes, well….Jack. If you hadn't noticed, this isn't exactly new. I work with the bloody things all day." You lift it up with your free hand.

It breaks apart, revealing a hollowed potato with a small pouch inside. You sit up, your mouth slightly agape. Millions of thoughts run through your head as you look into his chocolaty eyes.

"What…..?"

"Open it." He flicks his finger towards the velvet pouch. You draw the string slowly, looking up at him periodically.

"You go so slow!" he takes the pouch from you and opens it hurriedly. He shoves it back in your hand. "Now look inside, you can mange that."

Your delicate, pale hand tips the pouch, its partner waiting to catch whatever hid inside. Nothing came for a fraction of a second. But it was worth the wait.

A beautiful, blue-green emerald attached to a glittering sliver band falls into your hand. You remain perfectly still, staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry before you.

Was he….?

"My princess….you can peel on the potatoes you want," he stands you up, and takes the ring from you. "But you'll always be royalty to me." He slips it on your finger. "Be mine?" you look at him silently, tears welling in your eyes. Your eyes travel from the ring to his face.

"Bloody hell, if you don't want me that bad all you have to do is give me that ring back. It cost a bloody fortune."

"Oh, bugger off!" you wrap your hands around his neck and pull him into a rough kiss. He pulls you into him, and you fit perfectly; you know you were meant for each other. After a few moments of restless snogging, he pulls away.

"You're going to be Mrs. Captain Jack Sparrow….. That's a sentence I never thought I'd say."

"You love it, you know it." You touch your forehead to his.

"Indeed I do, wife." You smile. You could definitely get used to being a wife. As you lean in for another kiss, the door slams open and all of the crew rushed in.

"Congratulations!"

"Oy! Oy! Oy!"

"A' least you have a reason to stay abed all day! The Pearl needs 'erself an heir!" Brady shakes a bottle of rum at Jack, he takes it without taking his eyes off you. "We're celebratin' on deck! Well, we've been celebratin' all night, at least now its official!" As the crowd files out, Jack whispers in your ear.

"You were naked through that mess, you know that?"

"Yes I did, Mr. Sparrow." You kiss him again. He pulls you to his level.

"I love you." He whispers.

"I love you." As you are about to tumble onto the bed, the shrill voice of the lookout sounds from above.

"HIS MAJESTIES' ROYAL NAVY, OFF THE STARBORT BOW! EXCEEDING MAXIMUM KNOTTS!"

Jack looks at you with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Holy shit..."


End file.
